


Vacanza con imbroglio

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot, Photography, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Summer, Summer Vacation, Surprise Kissing, Swimming, Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Iwaizumi e Oikawa sono in vacanza con le rispettive famiglie, in una bellissima località balneare che promette sole, mare, mattinate rilassanti sulla spiaggia e bibite fresche nelle ore più calde. Nessun pensiero molesto è compreso nel pacchetto.I guai non vanno mai in vacanza, però, o meglio, li seguono anche lì.§«Erano due armadi! Più grossi e più arcigni perfino di te! Io-»«Alla fine sei riuscito a filartela, dicendo alla signora che sei gay.»«…»«Che sei in vacanza con il tuo fidanzato.»«…»«Che sarei io.»«…»«E adesso vuoi che sorrida, che ti abbracci e che ti faccia mille moine, perché la tua ammiratrice non è sembrata convinta dell’enorme cazzata che hai sparato e ora ci tiene d’occhio.»«… Per favore?»





	Vacanza con imbroglio

**Author's Note:**

> In questa storia si gioca un po’ con il pregiudizio che spesso si ha verso gli stranieri, o viceversa che in altri paesi la gente del posto può avere verso di noi. Con questo non intendo ne offendere nessuno ne affermare che tutti i giapponesi hanno pregiudizi verso gli stranieri, o che tutti gli americani sono delinquenti, assolutamente. Il racconto è stato scritto allo scopo di divertire e magari di lasciarvi un sorriso ^^

«Allora, correggimi se sbaglio: Ti sei trovato un’ammiratrice. Un’ammiratrice adulta, _molto_ adulta, ricca, dall’aria spietata e che ti mette paura.»

«Io ho molte ammiratrici, Iwa-chan, come le deliziose ragazze che ci hanno salutato prima; questa donna però è davvero-»

«La tua ammiratrice sembra spuntare ovunque ci sei tu. Se provi a nasconderti lei ti ritrova sempre, e non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso. Quando ha provato a parlarti, tu le hai dato corda per momentanea mancanza di aria al cervello...»

«Per educazione, l’ho fatto per educazione.»

«… E, visti i due tizi stranieri e pompati che la accompagnavano, non hai avuto il coraggio di dirle che le sue avances ti erano sgradite.»

«Erano due armadi! Più grossi e più arcigni perfino di te! Io-»

«Alla fine sei riuscito a filartela, dicendo alla signora che sei gay.»

«…»

«Che sei in vacanza con il tuo fidanzato.»

«…»

«Che sarei io.»

«…»

«E adesso vuoi che sorrida, che ti abbracci e che ti faccia mille moine, perché la tua ammiratrice non è sembrata convinta dell’enorme cazzata che hai sparato e ora ci tiene d’occhio.»

«… Per favore?»

Iwaizumi contò fino a dieci, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando lentamente l’aria frizzante del mare. Purtroppo la voglia di seppellire la testa dell’altro sotto la sabbia, o direttamente in acqua, rimase e sfogò il prurito alle mani chiudendole a pugno.

Quella era la sua settimana di vacanza, dannazione, la sua meritata settimana di relax, nuotate, pigri pomeriggi sotto l’ombrellone e non un preoccupazione a sfiorargli la testa. Aveva studiato come un matto i giorni precedenti per tenersi libero, aveva risparmiato sulle spese, aveva _bisogno_ di staccare per un po’. Di questo, ovviamente, quell’impiastro non si era preoccupato quando aveva deciso di trascinarlo nei suoi guai.

Gli venne ancor più voglia di prenderlo a pugni. «Scordatelo.» gli rispose a denti stretti. Recuperò telo da mare e lettore musicale e si stese dall’altra parte dei loro ombrelloni, nella flebile speranza di essere lasciato in pace.

Cuffie alle orecchie e braccia come cuscino, fece un respiro profondo per rilassare i muscoli e smettere di sentirsi un elastico in tensione sul punto di essere rilasciato. Cercò di godersi i raggi del sole sulla schiena, ma un’improvvisa sensazione fredda sulla pelle glie lo impedì. Si irrigidì e spalancò gli occhi.

«Cosa fai?» sibilò verso Tooru, seduto diligentemente al suo fianco, con il tubetto di crema solare in una mano e l'altra impegnata a spalmare la generosa quantità già spruzzata. 

«A ore nove.» rispose quello, ignorandolo, e gli fece cenno con il mento.

Girando la testa alla sua sinistra, a una trentina di passi dalla loro posizione, Hajime individuò la donna a cui si stava riferendo. Difficile non notarla, in effetti: tra decine di persone abbronzate e in costumi sgargianti, il vestito lungo in pizzo candido della signora spiccava come un diamante tra il carbone e faceva perfettamente pendant con la pelle altrettanto bianca che copriva. Rigorosamente all’ombra di un ombrellone ed elegantemente seduta su uno sdraio, la sua figura gridava compostezza e dignità.

A fianco a lei, intenti a prendere il sole su altrettanti lettini, stavano due uomini, come detto da Oikawa, che non potevano essere più dissimili dalla loro vicina, robusti e scuri di pelle com’erano. Una sola cosa accomunava quei tre strani turisti: nonostante indossassero tutti degli occhiali da sole, era innegabile che stessero guardando nella loro direzione.

«Questa cosa non ha niente a che fare con me.» disse, tornando a rivolgersi al suo amico.

«Iwa-chan, ti prego!» sulla faccia si era dipinto un sorriso splendente che avrebbe potuto ingannare qualsiasi passante. Dalla sua posizione privilegiata, però, lui poteva vedere gli angoli della bocca tremanti e tirati per nascondere della seria angoscia. «Non farò niente di compromettente, saremo discreti, ti starò solo più vicino del solito, finché quella là non avrà capito che stiamo insieme.»

«Noi _non_ stiamo insieme.» ci tenne a puntualizzare, sebbene sentisse di star già cedendo. In effetti, non si vedevano tutti i giorni tipi del genere, magari erano solo turisti con strane usanze, o forse davvero della gente a cui era meglio non dare fastidio; in ogni caso Tooru sembrava sinceramente preoccupato della cosa e, per quante ne dicesse Iwaizumi, non gli piaceva vederlo così.

Fece un sospiro e non replicò più. Cercò di rilassarsi di nuovo e quando pensò di esserci riuscito, con le mani dell’altro ragazzo che lo massaggiavano piacevolmente, questi pensò bene di stenderglisi sopra, in barba a tutte le promesse di discrezione.

Oikawa gli avvolse le spalle con le braccia, seppellendo il viso sulla sua nuca dove lasciò un sonoro bacio.

«Amore mio!» parlò a voce altissima, attirando più di uno sguardo e facendo arrossire Hajime come poche altre volte nella vita. «Che ne dici di un bagno rinfrescante?»

L’ace contò di nuovo fino a dieci, due volte per essere sicuro che non gli si leggessero in volto i suoi istinti omicidi appena si fosse alzato.

«Certo, amore.» gli fece il verso, tenendo il volume decisamente più basso. «Andiamo in acqua, così posso affogarti.»

Tooru insisté per tenerlo per mano, nonostante il breve tragitto. Gli si strinse attorno ad un braccio, per la precisione, in una morsa che aveva poco di romantico e molto della tagliola che ha catturato la preda.

Il mare era particolarmente pulito quel giorno, attraverso l’acqua potevi vedere i piedi affondare nella sabbia e le piccole conchiglie nascoste qua e là.

Con la scusa di una nuotata, si allontanarono dalla spiaggia e da quella situazione che già lo aveva esasperato. Fu molto più facile godersi quei minuti con Oikawa, a sfidarsi con le gare di nuoto, o a chi teneva più a lungo il respiro immersi o semplicemente a schizzarsi come i due bambini che erano stati.

«Guarda che vengo lì e ti affogo davvero!» gridò, strofinandosi gli occhi per affievolire il bruciore.

Si sentì afferrare la mano con una delicatezza che strideva con le manate energiche sbattute sull’acqua fino ad allora. Tooru gli accarezzò i polpastrelli, facendo notare anche a lui la pelle raggrinzita.

«E’ ora di uscire.»

Il buonumore di entrambi andò via via scemando man a mano che si avvicinarono alla riva, specie quando avvistarono l’ammiratrice tenace, che non si era mossa dalla sua posizione.

Iwaizumi questa volta non accettò di fare da albero al koala che era il suo finto fidanzato. Dopo una doccia veloce, si diresse verso lo chalet e l'altro fu costretto a seguirlo.

«Sai, come mio ragazzo dovresti offrirmi un gelato.» commentò saccente Oikawa, adocchiando come lui il cartellone con l'elenco dei gusti.

«Come tuo ragazzo, dovrei scaricarti alla prima occasione» gli rispose, sorridendo. «Vedi di non darmene una.»

«Vai a prendere i tuoi soldi e compratelo da solo.» aggiunse quando si fu seduto. Sperava di toglierselo dai piedi quel minuto scarso per gustarsi il suo cono cioccolato e menta in silenzio, quiete e solitudine.

Ricevette in risposta un gestaccio - «Oh, sì, molto romantico da parte tua.» - e lo guardò incamminarsi verso l’ombrellone. Neanche a metà strada fece dietrofront e si fiondò di corsa al suo tavolo, arpionandogli il braccio libero nel tentativo di avvicinarlo.

«Fammi leccare il tuo gelato.»

«Come scusa?»

«Fammi. Leccare. Il. Tuo. Gelato.»

Lo guardò infastidito. «Ti ho detto di andare a prendere i soldi e-»

Tooru affondò le unghie nella sua pelle come un avvoltoio, zittendolo per il dolore.

«Iwa-chan, non parlare, allunga la mano e fammi leccare il tuo gelato.»

Intuendo la causa dell'aggressione, Hajime fece girare lo sguardo per il locale, identificando la signora in bianco entrare e avvicinarsi al bancone.

«Non ti voltare a guardarla!» altra stilettata sull'avambraccio. «Credi voglia offrirmi da bere?» aggiunse, come fosse stata una domanda lecita.

Il suo capitano era ridicolo, le sue domande idiote erano ridicole, il modo in cui faceva saettare i suoi occhietti da invasato da lui alla donna era ridicolo. E Iwaizumi, che assecondava le sue pazzie, non si considerava migliore.

«Sono appena passate le cinque di pomeriggio.» Si assicurò che la sua risposta contenesse più disprezzo e sarcasmo possibili.

Si guadagnò la sua completa, stizzita attenzione e l'ennesimo “Fammi leccare il tuo gelato” che decise di accontentare, a modo suo. Nei due secondi scarsi che servirono al ragazzo per capire cosa stesse succedendo, gli spalmò la menta e il cioccolato su tutta la bocca, sul mento e sotto il naso.

«Stro-!»

Gli tappò le labbra prima che potesse finire - e causare l’ira dei genitori presenti per quella parolaccia arrivata alle orecchie dei figli - premendogli sul viso una manciata di fazzolettini di carta recuperati dal centrotavola.

«Ecco a te, _tesoro_. E’ buono, vero?»

Questa volta la stretta sul braccio non poté dire di non essersela meritata.

Tornati all’ombrellone, dove Tooru pretese delle scuse e il rimanente gelato, invano, e Hajime lo esortò a finire quella pagliacciata, raggiunsero un accordo. Lui sarebbe tornato a prendersi il sole, con una rivista per le mani e gli auricolari. L’altro ragazzo aveva il permesso di stendersi con lui, ma non di stargli appiccicato. Poteva avere una cuffietta ma senza potere decisionale su che musica ascoltare. Per ogni cinque minuti di silenzio, si sarebbe guadagnato una carezza affettuosa ma non eccessiva.

Iwaizumi credeva che il suo finto fidanzato non avrebbe retto due minuti senza ciarlare o infastidirlo, incredibilmente quello stallo durò più di due ore.

Fu certo che Oikawa si fosse addormentato ad un certo punto, accoccolato in posizione fetale e con gli occhi chiusi. Mantenne la sua parola e continuò a lasciargli dei leggeri tocchi sul viso, divenne persino piacevole.

Quando il bell’addormentato si riscosse più tardi, con il vento che si era fatto più fresco e i raggi del sole più deboli, indossò la maglia che gli porse senza enfatizzare il gesto o ricamarci sopra e ad Hajime sembrò la reazione più genuina avuta nella giornata.

Tooru adocchiò il tramonto alle sue spalle. «Ehi, Iwa-chan, facciamoci una foto.»

Come se lui avesse già risposto, recuperò il cellulare dallo zaino e gli passò un braccio sulle spalle.

Guardando lo schermo, Hajime si vide a sorreggere il suo amico, mentre questo faceva una linguaccia e cercava di inquadrare anche il sole all’orizzonte.

Poi, gli occhi del capitano si spalancarono per un momento e il suo corpo parve sciogliersi improvvisamente. Non si limitò più a stringere il suo vice ma gli si appoggiò completamente addosso, costringendolo a tenerlo con entrambe le braccia per non finire a terra.

Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e sorrise seducente e felice, entusiasta e appagato. Solo che venne fuori una smorfia tirata, quasi grottesca nel suo voler essere verosimile a tutti i costi. Gli angoli della bocca finivano troppo in alto o troppo in basso, come un fotografo che non riesce a regolare lo zoom e l’immagine viene sfocata. Gli occhi erano troppo socchiusi e non guardavano il punto giusto.

Iwaizumi, nel suo essere stoico e rassegnato, appariva immensamente più naturale. La foto venne scattata e lui non volle neanche vederla.

«Andiamocene.» disse solamente e non volle sentire ragioni. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di quella giornata, nella sua stanza di albergo almeno non avrebbe dovuto rendere conto ad altri occhi che non fossero i suoi.

Con il senno di poi, avrebbe trovato divertente la serie di circostanze successive. Divertente come può esserlo il karma, certo, ironico, fastidioso e non necessario. Proprio quando aveva deciso di mettere fine alla situazione, ecco che arrivava la svolta.

Scoprì che l'austera signora che aveva dato tanti problemi al suo amico - e, indirettamente, a lui - alloggiava nel loro stesso hotel e amava fare passeggiate dopocena nel giardino messo a disposizione degli ospiti. Lo scoprì perché vide suddetta persona alla suddetta ora dal terrazzo della camera, che guarda caso dava proprio sul giardino.

Oikawa parlottava al suo fianco di non sapeva che partita a beach volley l’indomani, la brezza notturna gli frusciava piacevolmente tra i capelli e la spasimante di sotto reggeva il suo sguardo, ricambiandolo con altrettanta fermezza.

_Al diavolo_ pensò, _sono ubriaco_.

Il che era ridicolo perché non aveva toccato un goccio d'alcol a cena, non avrebbe potuto neanche volendo vista la sua età, e lo sapeva benissimo di non essere ubriaco.

Si spostò, intrappolando l’altro ragazzo tra sé e il balcone. Gli afferrò la nuca con una mano e lo guidò verso le sue labbra. Fu la cosa più lontana da un bacio romantico mai concepita, con Tooru pietrificato con gli occhi spalancati e quelli di Hajime tenuti volutamente aperti per controllare la situazione in giardino. Che la signora vedesse e appurasse che Tooru Oikawa aveva un fidanzato.

_Finto fidanzato _si ripeté, come si era detto di essere ubriaco.

Il setter, intanto, si era rianimato abbastanza da non sembrare più una statua e, tra lo spingerlo via schifato e l'allacciargli le braccia al collo, aveva scelto la seconda. Provò a muovere un po' la bocca, rendendo quel bacio più dinamico, e prese a passargli le dita tra i capelli.

Iwaizumi lo lasciò fare, ma trovava mantenere gli occhi aperti e focalizzati sempre più difficile. Alla fine gli staccò il viso dal suo con una mano.

«Buona notte, amore mio.»

Tooru lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi di chi è in preda alla febbre, niente a che fare con gli sguardi svenevoli che gli aveva lanciato quel pomeriggio, la bocca aperta e le mani arpionate alle spalle, non per sorreggersi ma piuttosto per non lasciarlo andare via.

Ad Hajime veniva da sorridere. Tornò a controllare di sotto e, trovata l'espressione indulgente e per niente sorpresa della spettatrice, si sentì ancor più soddisfatto.

«Sono sicuro che d’ora in poi ti lascerà in pace.»

«… C-come, scusa?»

Gli fece cenno di guardare in basso.

Oikawa fece una faccia attonita. Arrossì furiosamente, poi tornò su di lui e sbiancò.

«Tu... mi ha baciato... per lei?»

Lo guardò di sbieco. Gli afferrò il mento con due dita, sentendolo tornare di pietra. Suo malgrado - uno smacco all'orgoglio, in effetti - dovette alzarsi sulle punte per arrivare a lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte.

«Buonanotte, Shittikawa.»

_FINE_

**Author's Note:**

> “Fare pendant” è un’espressione usata per indicare due cose che si accostano bene, armoniosamente.  
Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
